


As Long As You're Here With Me

by toosigoosi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bongs and Shit, Bottom Dean, Candy Cane Dildos, Candy Canes, Cas with Tattoos, Christmas Bongs, Dean being a little slut, Dean in Panties, Dom Castiel, Drug Use, Druggy stuff, Gift Giving, I prefer bottom!dean, Light Bondage, Like he always is in my fics, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sub Dean, Top Castiel, booyah, different, i've only smoked weed one time, its a Sleeping with Sirens lyric this time, jk lol nah you aint, lol I don't know if you can buy bongs on Amazon, lol you read the tags, loser, no don't do that, not gonna lie, omg guys, saw that in a prompt on Tumblr, sorta drugged sex, this one doesn't have a Fall Out Boy title, yo i'm writing a christmas fic, you're gonna have to like pay me to gift any top!dean fics, yup again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toosigoosi/pseuds/toosigoosi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T'was the night before Christmas, and all through the house...<br/>Not a creature was stirring, except for Dean, who was moaning as he took his boyfriend, Castiel's, fingers and dick. </p><p>(A Christmas fic, since I'm a little too lazy to update Can Be Held this week...)</p><p>Merry (week after) Christmas, y'all! \(^u^)/</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As You're Here With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a Christmas fic, but hey, now it's 2015, so I guess it's sort of a one-shot? I don't know.

 Dean was a smart guy, but he also wasn’t a complete expert on some things—he didn’t understand the appeal of shopping malls; he couldn’t tell you exactly why owning a tiny Prius rather than a strong SUV made sense to people; and he was next to clueless when it came to giving gifts.

It wasn’t that he didn’t _enjoy_ giving gifts; it was just that, in comparison to what others gave him, he always felt that he was subpar at best. When he’d given his brother Sam a simple $50 iTunes gift card and coupons for a free repair at the auto shop where Dean worked for his birthday, Sam had then given Dean a brand new phone for Christmas from his salary as a lawyer. When he’d managed to wrestle together enough money for a (albeit, shitty) three day cruise in the Gulf for his parents, they’d surprised him with money for the downpayment on an apartment out of town. And whenever Dean gave a gift to his boyfriend Castiel, he always showed him up.

And it was starting to both annoy and depress Dean.

This year, however, Dean was determined to find Cas the absolute perfect gift for Christmas. He’d been saving up since July, always taking a small chunk of money from his paycheck and storing it away in the “Cas 2014 Christmas Gift Fund.” By the beginning of December, he’d saved about two thousand dollars _just_ for Cas’ gift.

Whenever Cas left their apartment, Dean would pull out his computer and begin searching for just the right gift for his boyfriend. He considered all kinds of gifts, from a TARDIS bathrobe to a new laptop. Each time he thought of an idea, he’d search for it, stare at the Add To Cart button on the screen for some time, then close out and repeat to himself, “No, that isn’t good enough.”

After almost an hour of this, Dean sat back in his chair and rubbed his hands over his face.

“Ok,” he said to himself. “Ok, what does Cas actually _like_?” That was a good place to start. He racked his brain and eventually came up with a short list of the thing he knew his boyfriend to like:

1\. _Sex_

2.  _Drugs_

3\. _Dean-fucking-Winchester_

He smiled to himself, then quickly sat forward as the perfect idea came to him. He opened up his laptop and went to Google, typing into the search bar his idea. He wasn’t even sure if what he had planned existed, but at this point he didn’t care. He had the perfect idea and it was gonna out perfect too.

 

* * *

  

“It’s almost Christmas,” Dean said, coming up behind Cas. He wrapped his arms around Cas’ shoulders and placed his head down on his arms. One of Cas’ hands came up to rub one of Dean’s arms as he turned his head into a chaste kiss.

“You are right about that,” Cas said, turning his attention back to his work on the table. That is, if you called stuffing weed in absurdly coloured pipe work. Cas always got high after returning from work on the weekends, and when he and Dean had first started dating, Dean had tried to abstain. He was twenty-four, for Christ’s sake, not sixteen—who the hell got high every week like that? Cas did. _Every single week_. Over the time, Cas’ ways had begun rubbing off on Dean, who’d found himself once trying his hand at lighting a bong on his own without Cas’ help. (An event which had ended in the two of them having to replace their curtain and buy a new table cloth to cover up the burn marks in the wood.) Needless to say, Dean had gone from the pristine “I only drink beer” guy to the “I’ll gladly try any type of drug or alcohol given to me” guy in as short as two years.

“You don’t sound excited,” Dean said, pouting. He turned his nose into the side of Cas’ head, inhaling the scent of his shampoo. Underlying it was the scent of weed and cigarettes.

Cas made a noise that sounded like halfway between a a soft chuckle. “Of course I’m excited,” he said. His hands worked deftly to place the weed into the end of his pipe, crushing it enough that only a small portion stuck up out of it. “Not as excited as you seem to be, no, but I’m excited enough.” When he seemed satisfied with how the weed was arranged in his pipe, he asked Dean to grab his lighter off the kitchen counter.

“Why don’t you grab it yourself?” Dean asked, continuing to inhale Cas’ comforting scent.

“I would, but I’ve got an attractive man’s arms wrapped around my shoulders, keeping me from standing,” Cas said. He turned his head, and Dean found himself looking into Cas’ beautiful blue eyes. It was one of his best features, and Dean could spend hours just staring into them.

“I think you mean ‘super attractive,’” Dean said, unwrapping his arms from Cas’ shoulders. He walked over to the kitchen counter and picked up the green Duct-tape covered lighter off of the top of the stove. When he turned around, Cas was standing in front of him, pressing close to Dean. Dean let out a startled noise as Cas kissed him, a hand slipping behind his neck to pull him closer. Almost immediately, Dean melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Cas’ neck and nearly dropping the lighter when Cas placed his hands on Dean’s hips.

“You just gonna stand here and kiss me, or are you gonna actually light that damn pipe?” Dean asked against Cas’ lips. He felt Cas smile as he took a step back, taking the lighter when Dean handed it to him. He brought the tip of the pipe to his mouth, closing his lips around it and working to light the end of it.

Dean loved watching Cas like this. Sure, a steady drug habit wasn’t the best thing to have when trying to maintain a healthy relationship, but Dean enjoyed watching Cas in his element. Dean remembered when Cas had once broken down while he was drunk, admitting that all throughout his life he had never felt like he was cable of anything and that he’d never amount to anything important like his parents had wanted. Like this, easily lighting the end of the pipe and inhaling the familiar smoke, Cas looked the most at peace. As the burning weed glowed when he inhaled, Dean took a step closer to Cas.

“Blow the smoke in my mouth?” he asked, looking up through his lashes. Cas smiled when he exhaled, smoke escaping through his nostrils. He took another hit, and quickly pressed his mouth to Dean’s, letting all of the smoke travel into the other man’s mouthed. Dean sighed involuntarily, exhaling the smoke the through his nose with a minimal amount of coughing.

“You’re getting better at that,” Cas said, laughing while Dean continued coughing.

“Don’t patronize me, Novak,” Dean said, glaring as his eyes began watering.

Later, after the two had smoked through all of the weed in Cas’ pipe, they each took three shots of tequila, despite the fact Dean complained it was a “fucking girly drink, Cas.” When it got to be midnight, Dean found himself getting extremely handsy, and next thing he knew, he was naked on his stomach in his and Cas’ bed with Cas opening him up from behind. He moaned loudly, uncaring that he might be heard by their neighbors, and gripped the sheets with white knuckles.

“Oh… _fuck_ , Cas,” Dean whimpered, shifting back to take more of the two fingers currently scissoring his ass open. Cas’ hand stilled and Dean felt a light kiss on the back of his thigh.

“What is it, Dean?” Cas asked, kissing Dean’s other thigh. Dean was panting, desperately wanting the fingers in his ass to move.

“I-I need… _p-please_ …I—” Dean heard Cas’ soft chuckle, and felt when he began moving his fingers again, wrenching out a loud whimper when Cas grazed his prostate.

“You need me to fuck you now, don’t you?”

Dean nodded frantically, shifting on the bed and groaning when the sheets rubbed against his painfully hard cock. The spot beneath him was damp with precome, and he didn’t think he’d be able to keep from coming if he kept on like this.

“I’ve got you, baby,” Cas muttered. Dean heard the sound of the lube bottle uncapping as the fingers in his ass slipped out. He shivered when the cold lube was rubbed against his hole, and let out a another loud moan when he felt Cas’ dick rubbing between his asscheeks.

“How much do you want this?” Cas asked, his mouth right next to Dean’s ear. One of Cas’ hands came forward and tangled in Dean’s hair, pulling his head back so Cas could place kisses along the length of Dean’s neck.

“ _Please_ …” Dean begged. He was leaking precome all over his stomach, and every time the head of Cas’ cock rubbed over his hole, he loudly cried out. “P-Please, Cas. I-I need it…I need your cock…Cas, please j-just fuck me already.” Dean didn’t beg often, and whenever he did, it sounded more like reluctant pleading. But right now, Dean wanted nothing more than for Cas to sink inside him and fuck until he couldn’t even speak. “I need your cock inside me, Cas. _Please_.”

Cas finally stopped rubbing his cock against Dean’s hole. He released his grip on Dean’s hair and Dean gasped when he felt the head of Cas’ dick slowly begin pushing into him. A long moan was dragged out of Dean as he felt Cas’ hips press against his ass. He squirmed, trying to get some kind of movement as Cas remained still.

“ _Fuck_ …how are you still so tight?” Cas gasped, draping his body over Dean’s as he began thrusting into Dean. Each thrust punched out a grunt or moan or whimper from both of them and Dean was glad his dick was trapped against the mattress, or else he would have jacked off and come almost immediately.

It still didn’t take long for him to come: when Cas changed his angle so he’d nail Dean’s prostate every time, Dean threw his head back and screamed a long and loud, “ _Castiel_ ,” as he came between his stomach and the mattress. Not long after, Dean felt Cas’ thrusts slowly growing more erratic and he slammed in, spurting inside Dean with a hard exasperated exhale. He collapsed fully on top of Dean, breathing heavily as his cock softened in Dean’s ass.

“I’m exhausted,” Cas murmured against the side of Dean’s head. Dean hummed his agreement, still too high and tipsy to fully voice his opinion. He let out a quiet moan as Cas maneuvered them onto their sides, spooning Dean from behind. The sheets of their bed had been discarded onto the floor, and Castiel reached down to lift them up and on top of him and Dean. They were cold after having been on the floor, so Dean snuggled back into the warmth and familiar scent of Cas’ body.

“I love you,” Cas whispered in Dean’s ear, pressing a kiss to the spot under his ear.

Dean smiled while his face heated up. “Love you too.” 

 

* * *

 

 

 _Pacing isn’t going to make them come any faster_ , Dean thought to himself as he paced in front of his and Cas’ mailbox. He’d been coming down to their mailbox every day for the last week—one, to get the mail, and two, to check to see if Cas’ gifts had arrived yet. And every day for the last week, they hadn’t shown up. At one point, Dean wondered panically if Cas had somehow gotten them before him. That, however, was impossible—Cas worked from 8 to 6 at the community college where he taught, and he’d never had interest in getting the mail.

That still didn’t keep Dean from pacing. He went to the bathroom in the apartment’s lobby and splashed water on his face. He’d never been this nervous before in his life, and he faintly worried he might have a heart attack from the stress.

When he went back in the lobby to return to the mailboxes, he ran into one of his neighbors and coworkers, Charlie Bradbury.

“ _Jeez, Dean._  What’s the hurry?” she asked, nearly dropping whatever it was she held in her arms. To Dean, it looked like a collection of Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings paraphernalia, ranging from a replica of the Elder Wand to a small stuffed Frodo doll.

“Oh, hey Charlie,” Dean said, helping her catch the things she dropped. He set them atop the monstrous pile. “Sorry, I’m waiting for a package. Good to see you.” Dean prepared to run when he saw the mailman come in through the apartment doors, dragging a cart behind him.

“You nearly sent me falling on my ass,” Charlie said, stepping in his way. “You’re at least helping me to the elevator. I can’t exactly press the button by myself.” Dean looked down at the redhead, eyebrows drawn together in confusion and slight annoyance.

“ _Fine_ ,” Dean sighed, turning and following Charlie as she began walking towards to the elevators.

“So what is this mysterious package you’re waiting for, precious Dean?” Charlie asked.

Dean hesitated. He knew that if he told Charlie, she'd no doubt tell Cas. 

“I can’t tell you.”

“ _Oooh_ , so it’s for Cas then?” Charlie asked, suddenly eager. “Let me guess: it’s imported Brazilian weed, isn’t it?”

Dean looked at her with a screwed up face. “What? No, of course not,” he said. “Why the hell would I buy weed from out of the country through UPS?”

Charlie shrugged. “I don’t know how you work, Winchester,” she said. They came up to the elevators, and Dean pressed the up-facing arrow for Charlie. “So _is_ it something related in any way to drugs, alcohol, or sex?”

"Well that is the majority of what Cas likes,” Dean said, holding open the elevator door for Charlie. He stepped inside to hit the _4_ button on the numberpad, then took a step back as a ding sounded. "So you're at least close."

Charlie somehow managed to move all of her stuff into one single arm and flash Dean a peace sign. "Tell Castiel that I say, 'later, bitches,'" she said, winking as the doors of the elevator began closing. Dean waved once at her, and immediately turned to bolt for the mailboxes when the doors had shut. The mailman was dragging his cart out of the door when Dean reached his and Castiel's mailbox. He unlocked it and nearly wept when he saw the one small and one large Amazon box sitting at the very back of the mailbox. 

 

* * *

 

Dean spent two days wrapping his gifts for Cas. Since it was finals week at the college, Cas was home earlier than normal every day during the week. Thankfully, Dean was working on a car at the shop that required his nearly constant attention, and he'd spent those two days sleeping in the apartment above the workshop. When he'd finished, Dean was glad there was only one more day until Christmas. He was sure he would've thrown those damn presents off an overpass if he so as had to look at the shitty Star Wars wrapping paper on them for longer than a minute.  **  
**

While he and Cas had sex that night, Dean couldn't keep himself from smiling like an idiot. Even afterwards, when Cas finally slid underneath the sheets beside him, he smiled into Cas' face.

"What's got you all smiling?" Cas asked, accepting Dean's kiss when he leaned in. 

Dean shook his head, continuing to smile so hard his face hurt. "Just excited. For tomorrow, is all," he said, lifting a hand to card through Cas' damp hair. "Y'know, Christmas and everything." Cas smiled and pulled Dean closer to him. Dean snuggled in and tucked his head beneath Cas' chin. "I never really had Christmases when I was growing up, so I try to enjoy them every year if I can."

Cas hummed and began stroking his hands down Dean's back. "Well you haven't got much longer to wait now," Cas murmured, his hands slowing as he began nodding off. "When we wake up, it'll be Christmas. Go to sleep, Dean." Cas pressed his lips to Dean's forehead, and almost immediately fell asleep, his breathing slowing as Dean smiled into his boyfriend's chest yet again. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Close your eyes," Dean said, pulling the small wrapped gift he'd placed on the ground beside his feet into his lap. Cas sat across from him, somehow eating cereal and drinking a beer at the same time. He looked up at Dean, wrinkling his nose in confusion. He set down his bottle of beer and shut his eyes. Dean placed the gift on the table, pushing it closer to Castiel. A smile broke out across his face and he found himself practically shaking in his seat from excitement. "Ok, now open them," Dean said.

Cas' eyes opened, and his eyebrows drew together when he saw the gift sitting in front of him. 

"You got me a gift?" Castiel asked, tilting his head to one side. 

Dean nodded, continuing to smile. "Of course I did," he said. "It's Christmas."

"Is this why you were so excited yesterday?" Cas asked, slowly beginning to peel off the wrapping paper. Dean could feel his heart in his fingertips and toes as he shivered in nervous anticipation. He nodded to Cas' question and exhaled sharply when Cas had finally torn off all of the wrapping paper.

"Dean?"

"Yes?"

Cas looked up from the gift sitting in front of him. "There is a red and white striped dildo in front of me," he said, his eyes blown wide. Dean smile devilishly and stood walking over to Cas' seat. He sat down on the edge of the table and tilted his head to one side. He noticed how Cas' eyes had dilated to the point that a thin ring of blue remained around his pupils. 

" _Mhmmm_ ," Dean hummed, tracing a finger over the candy cane-striped dildo. It had been a miracle to find it online, and even more so to learn that it wouldn't take long to be delivered to his apartment. Dean wasn't sure what had compelled him to search for it online, but when he'd seen it, he knew almost immediately that he  _had_ to have it. Giving it as a gift to Cas was the only way he knew how to admit to himself that he, in fact, need it so bad. 

"A-And is it supposed to be for me?" Cas asked, his eyes flicking between the dildo and Dean's eyes.

Dean smirked as he slipped off the edge of the table and onto Cas' lap. "No...well," Dean said. "Not exactly." He straddled the other man, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Dean moaned when he felt the slowly growing bulge in Cas' pants brush against his own. Dean leaned forward, his mouth right next to Cas' ear, and whispered, "It matches the panties I'm wearing right now."

Dean heard Cas' sharp inhale and smiled against his boyfriend's skin. 

"There's something else, too," Dean whispered, beginning to slowly grind against Cas' crotch. He gasped when he felt Cas' fingers at his belt, undoing it and throwing it on the floor. The belt buckle cracked against the kitchen, but Dean didn't react, simply continued grinding as Cas tried working down Dean's jeans. "It's in the bedroom."

"It has to do with sex, doesn't it?" Cas asked. He pushed forward, shoving Dean back onto the table. Cas wasted no time yanking down Dean's jeans, throwing them aside and staring down at Dean. He inhaled sharply again, taking in the sight of Dean in the second gift he'd bought for his boyfriend. The white panties were covered in tiny candy canes, a string of them along the front and back. The edges were covered with red lace, and at the top was a tiny red bow. They weren't exactly the sexiest pair of panties he'd ever owned—those belonged to the currently ruined black and green silk pair shoved at the bottom of his hamper—but right now, they fit the occasion perfectly. 

"You're beautiful," Cas breathed, looking back up to meet Dean's eyes. They were still dilated, to the point that almost no blue remained, and Dean reached up to grab the back of Cas' neck, pulling him down to crush their lips together. Cas' lips tasted like beer, and Dean moaned when Cas' tongue pushed into his mouth. Dean's legs came up and wrapped around Cas' midsection as his arms tightened around Cas' neck.

"Bed?" Dean asked against Cas' lips. He breathed heavily, his face hot and his arms and legs trembling. 

Cas nodded. "Bed."

Cas lifted Dean off of the table, holding onto his lower back and pressing his nose against Dean's neck. He began walking them towards their bedroom, taking small steps so they wouldn't fall over and run into a piece of furniture. When they moved into the hallway leading to their room, Cas pushed Dean up against the wall, kissing him again and running his hands up and down Dean's body. 

" _No_ ," Dean said, pulling back from his kiss with Cas. "Bed.  _Now._ "

Cas seemed reluctant, like he would rather stay like this in the hall then go into their bedroom. He hesitated, and Dean managed to pitch his voice higher when he whined, " _Please_ _, Cas._ " Almost immediately, Cas began moving down towards their bedroom again, kissing Dean from time to time and squeezing at his ass. Castiel kicked open the door to their bedroom and practically threw Dean onto the bed. Dean landed on his back, bouncing a little, and sitting up in time to press his lips to Cas', pushing his tongue deep into Cas' mouth. 

"Your last gift is on the nightstand," Dean muttered, allowing Cas to pull his shirt over his head. Dean shivered in the cold of their room and turned to glance over his shoulder.

Cas chuckled. "Well you're just spoiling me today, aren't you?"

Dean laughed as Cas' eyes landed on the candy cane-striped bong sitting on the nightstand. Dean had placed a large red bow on the neck of it, and a neatly wrapped bag of weed— _Thank you, Benny_ , Dean thought to himself—sat next to it. "Technically," Dean said, drawing Cas' gaze back to him. "I got the bong for the both of us."

"And you bought the panties for yourself and the dildo for yourself," Cas said, pulling off his own shirt and working on his jeans. Dean sat back in bed, watching as Cas undid his belt and threw it aside. As he did, Dean reached up to rub Cas' erection once. Dean reveled in the hiss it drew out of Cas. "So far, it seems like these have all been presents just for you, Dean."

"Well," Dean said, leaning up to press a kiss to Cas' lips. He pushed up and forced Cas onto his back. Splayed out beneath him, Dean could admire Cas' face and body. Because he hadn't had to go to the college that day, Cas had gotten high that morning on the porch, so his eyes were still slightly red from the weed he'd smoked. Despite that, the blue of his eyes were still just as bright as always. He also hadn't shaved in the last few days, so his jaw had the beginnings of a beard growing over it. His face was haggard from all of the time he spent at the college, and he had bags beneath under his eyes still. 

Cas' body, however, looked nothing like his face. He was hard from all of his constant working out, despite the fact he spent the majority of his time getting high and getting drunk. Because he preferred working out during the summer, his entire body was effectively tanned, combatting Dean's own slightly paler skin. And, unlike Dean, Cas actually had tattoos. Flowers and interlocking circles and lines from poems sprawled all over Cas' body, covering his shoulders and back and even some on his legs. Dean traced his eyes over the tattoos, quickly finding his favorite quote that was inscribed right over Cas' heart— _A purpose of human life, no matter who is controlling it, is to love whoever is around to be loved—_ and glancing up at Cas. He read out loud the quote and watched Cas' face break into a smirk. 

"Kurt Vonnegut,  _The Sirens of Titan_ ," Cas said, setting his hands on Dean's hips. Dean began grinding down against Cas again, using one hand to trace a circle around the quote. "Your favorite."

Dean nodded. "And your favorite has always been 'the universe is a big place,'" Dean said. He began crawling towards the head board of their bed, crawling over Cas to grab the bag of weed off of the nightstand. He turned and sat cross-legged on the bed, opening the bag as Cas sat up. Cas came and sat beside him, reaching to grab the bong off of the nightstand as Dean placed the open bag of weed on the bed. Cas set the bong next to the weed and Dean leaned over to grab the small bag of ice and flask of water he'd stored in one of the nightstand's drawers.  _  
_

"I can't wait for the day when we actually have sex sober," Cas muttered, taking a few pinches of weed from the bag and stuffing them in the slide. Dean dropped the ice cubes down the chamber then poured the water, chuckling at Cas' confession.

"Can't wait?" Dean asked. Cas reached into his jeans, which were still around his ankles, and pulled out his lighter. "If anything, I always thought you preferred fucking me while one of us is high." Dean watched Cas pull the bong close to him, close his lips around the top of stem, and light the bowl in a smooth and familiar procession. Dean saw him inhale deeply, and watched the smoke move through the neck of the bong. Cas pulled off of the stem, exhaling smoke through his nose like he always did. 

"You're right," Cas muttered. He looked over at Dean, his eyes hooded and a carefree smile on his face. "I do. Because that way, you're louder when you come." Cas handed Dean the lighter and turned the bong to face him. As Dean closed his lips around the top of the bong, Cas pulled his pants off the rest of the way, throwing them on the floor. Dean glanced over at Cas as he lit the lighter and started inhaling. As usual, Cas hadn't worn any underwear beneath his jeans. He was already more than half hard, and Dean nearly dropped the lighter when he thought of  where the evening would go. As Dean pulled off the bong and began exhaling, Cas turned Dean's head and pressed their mouths together. Dean sighed into Cas' mouth, most of the smoke escaping from the sides of their mouths. 

"You wasted it," Dean said, looking up at Cas. 

"We've got tons right here," Cas said, holding up the bag of weed. 

It didn't take long for them to finish half the bag, setting it and the bong back on the nightstand when the both of them were incapable of actually lighting the lighter. After they made out like teenagers for what felt like an hour, Cas pinned Dean down and began pressing kisses across his chest. Dean whined, his skin strangely sensitive to Cas' kisses. At one point, Dean felt Cas lightly nibble at the skin of his collarbone and Dean moaned, " _Fuck me, Cas..._ "

Dean felt Cas' smile against his skin. "One second," Cas whispered, kissing the corner of Dean's mouth. Cas leaned over Dean and reached to grab something from beneath a pillow. Dean raised his hands and began trailing his fingers over Cas' chest, his mouth hanging open. Just as Dean was about to complain that Cas was taking too long, he pulled back, holding—

"One of your ties?" Dean asked, looking up at Cas. His face was twisted up in confusion as Cas smiled down at him. He shook the tie in Dean's face.

"One of the ties  _you_ gave me," he said. He trailed the end of the tie of Dean's cheek, and Dean shuddered, moaning loudly. "I figured that it'd be nice if you let me take care of you for once." Cas' eyes never left Dean's as he took hold of Dean's wrists. He pinned them to the bed above Dean's head and began slowly looping the tie around Dean's wrists. "It's obvious that you put a lot of thought and time into this, Dean...and I want to make it up to you." As he finished tying up the knot in the tie, Cas rubbed his hands down Dean's arms. 

Cas sighed. "So beautiful..." Cas breathed. He bit his lip as he continued skating his fingers over Dean's body with feather-light touches. Dean shivered, breathing through his mouth to keep from suffocating in the fumes from the weed. 

"S-Stop...that tickles..." Dean muttered, shuddering when Cas' fingers ran over Dean's sides. He shut his eyes and bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing too loudly. " _C-Cas..._ th-that tick—!"

Cas finally reached Dean's crotch and wasted no time in covering Dean's leaking erection through his panties with his mouth. Dean cried out, pushing his crotch up into Cas' mouth. He already knew this would ruin the panties, but at this point he didn't care. He began pushing up and whining like a whore as Cas stuck out his tongue to lick up his length.

"Oh,  _fuck_ ," Dean cried, throwing his head back and arching his back. Dean wiggled his hips, hoping that the movement would force even the tip of dick out of the panties so Cas could close his expert lips around it. "P-Please, Cas, I need—"

"Let me take care of you, Dean," Cas said, his face right in Dean's. Their noses bumped together as Cas kissed him hard, one of his hands reaching down to grab Dean's cock through the panties. Dean gasped into the kiss, and Cas smiled. "Just this one time."

Dean nodded frantically.

The hand on Dean's crotch was almost instantaneously replaced by a warm mouth. Dean moaned when he felt cold air blow over his cock, and bit his lip to keep from screaming when Cas' mouth closed over the head of his cock. Dean felt sensitive all over as Cas' mouth slid up and down his dick, one of his hands toying with his balls while the other remained on Dean's chest. 

" _Sh-Shit_ ," Dean moaned, tugging on the tie around his wrists as Cas continued sucking on his cock. "D-Don't stop, Cas.  _Please_."

In the next instant, Cas hummed with Dean's dick down his throat, and Dean came immediately. He suppressed yet another scream as he came down Cas' throat. He thrusted up into Cas' mouth, his hips moving uncontrollably as Cas tried hard to keep him from moving. 

"I-I'm sorry," Dean said, breathing heavily. "I didn't mean to come ye—"

"Dean." Dean looked up as Cas kissed his way up Dean's chest. When he reached Dean's mouth, he lightly kissed him and placed his hands on Dean's hips. "It's okay. It's alright." He kissed Dean on the nose, and Dean giggled, his voice higher pitched than normal.

"Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

Dean moaned a quiet, " _Please fuck me now_."

Cas' growled, making Dean whimper as he crushed his mouth into a lip-bruising kiss. Cas reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the small bottle of lube they kept close to the bed. Dean whimpered when he heard the cap of the bottle and felt Cas' fingers at his hole. They were cold with lube and slowly pushing into Dean, who was still loose from getting fucked the night—and morning—before. Dean panted as Cas continued fingering him, fitting three fingers inside of him before Dean was begging again for Cas to, "Just fuck me already, please."

Cas pressed the head of his cock against Dean's hole and held Dean's gaze. "I love you, Dean," he said. 

Dean gasped when Cas pushed into him, writhing and moaning as the familiar pleasurable sting coursed through Dean's body. " _Fuck_ , I l-love y—"

Dean was never given the chance to finish as Cas began pounding him, gripping the headboard and thrusting hard. The headboard smacked against the wall, just barely drowning out Dean's loud moans and Cas' grunts.

The pleasure, combined with the effects of the weed, was sending Dean out of his mind. When he would have normally kept in his moans and whines and whimpers, Dean couldn't keep down a single noise being pounded out of him.

" _Oh fuck_ ," Cas panted, his hands falling down to grip Dean's shoulders. Cas looked down at Dean, and stopped. _He fucking stopped._  "Dean?"

Dean shook his head. "D-Don't stop," he whimpered, struggling to move in order to get some sort of friction. "Y-You st-stopped."

"Dean, you're crying," Cas said, his voice colored with worry and fear. 

Dean opened his eyes and felt the tears leaking from his eyes and drying on his face. He blinked as he looked up at Cas, his tears suddenly blurring his vision. "I—"

"Dean, are you okay?" Cas asked, starting up again, but slower and gentler. Dean nodded, trying to fuck himself harder on Cas' cock.

"I just need you to  _fuck me harder_ ," Dean moaned. Cas seemed to hesitate, but when Dean groaned loudly again, Cas started up again, fucking him fast enough and hard enough for Dean to come a second time, spilling all between his and Cas' chest. This time, Dean wasn't able to hold in his scream, and he was only silenced when Cas pressed their lips together again. Not too long afterward, Dean felt Cas' thrusts growing more erratic as he began coming. Cas immediately began untying the tie around Dean's wrists, letting his arms fall down to cover Cas' shoulders. 

"Best Christmas gift ever," Cas said. Dean laughed somewhat quietly and tightened his grip around Cas' shoulders. 

"I'm sure we've ruined this set of panties too," Dean muttered. 

"Oh, that's a given."

Dean sighed, shifting to get into a more comfortable position. As he did, he felt something beneath his head. He managed to reach a hand behind his head and pull out what ever had been beneath his head.

"What—?"

It was a small black box, small enough to fit in his palm. Since Dean was still coming down from his minor subspace and still extremely high off the weed, he still couldn't exactly tell what it was.

"Well I guess the cat is out of the bag," Cas said.

Dean looked up at Cas with his eyebrows drawn together. "What are you talking about?"

Cas sighed, then smiled. He took the box from Dean. "You know what this is, Dean," Cas said, tracing his finger over the top of the small black box.

"Sorry, but I don't think I do," Dean said.

Cas flipped open the top of the box and Dean silently gasped when he saw the simple engagement ring sitting in a bed of black velvet. It wasn't a flashy ring, only a single tiny diamond placed into a silver band. Even still, Dean felt himself begin tearing up all of a sudden. 

"Th...Th-That's—" Dean stuttered. 

"Can I marry you, Dean?" Cas asked. "Or at least...will you let me?"

Dean exhaled shakily and looked back up to Cas' eyes. He was surprised when he saw that Cas was crying too, his eyes filled to the brim with tears. It shocked Dean, because he didn't think it was possible for Castiel to actually cry.

"Dean?"

" _Yes_ ," Dean said. "Yes, my answer is  _yes_ , Castiel."

Dean pulled Cas' face down to him and kissed him hard, crying and smiling when he heard Cas drop the ring box to grip Dean's face tightly. 

"Merry Christmas, Cas," Dean whispered, shutting his eyes and pressing their foreheads together.

"Merry Christmas, Dean," Cas muttered. They laid there in silence for a good minute before Dean heard Castiel whisper, "My gift was better."

Dean would've argued, but absolutely agreed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Leave kudos!
> 
> LoooooOOOOOOVE it? Leave a comment!
> 
> Have a prompt for me? Leave that shit in the comments, son. [And I will (try) to write it on time for you!]
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> *shout out to all the pear*


End file.
